This invention relates to a laser cutting system. More specifically this invention relates to a laser cutting system enabling the laser cutting of a metal sheet.
Laser cutting systems are widely used for cutting metal sheets. Typically a laser is positioned above a laser cutting table. A metal sheet is delivered to the vicinity of the cutting table by a sheet delivering cart. The sheet is then manually lifted onto the cutting table. The sheet is moved on the table to a desired cutting position. Once properly positioned, the sheet may be cut using the laser.
However, the metal sheets are sometimes very heavy. Because of nearby equipment there may be relatively large distances between the cart and the cutting table. A sheet has to be manually transferred across this large distance during the loading of a sheet onto the cutting table. Therefore, the initial lifting and positioning of a sheet onto the laser cutting table can be cumbersome and difficult. Additionally, the mishandling of a sheet over the required distance may result in damage to the sheet or a component of the laser cutting system.
Thus, there exists a need for the transfer of a metal sheet from a sheet delivering cart to a laser cutting table in an easier and safer manner.
It is an object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a laser cutting system that permits the cutting of a metal sheet.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a laser cutting system that permits the cutting of a metal sheet on a laser cutting table having a sheet supporting grid.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a laser cutting system that enhances the positioning of a metal sheet on a sheet supporting grid.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a laser cutting system that provides a plurality of adjacent movable members to enhance the positioning of a metal sheet on a sheet supporting grid.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a laser cutting system that enhances the loading of a metal sheet onto a sheet supporting grid.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a laser cutting system that provides a plurality of adjacent movable members located outside of the sheet supporting grid to enhance the loading of a metal sheet onto the sheet supporting grid.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a laser cutting system that provides a ball handling device for simultaneously moving rotatable balls between a sheet supporting position and a non-supporting position to enhance the positioning of a metal sheet on a sheet supporting grid.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a laser cutting system that provides for the transfer of a metal sheet from a sheet delivering cart to a laser cutting table in an easier and safer manner.
Further objects of exemplary forms of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Mode For Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.